1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for a display device, and more particularly, to a stand for a display device that allows for convenient height and tilt adjustment of its display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device according to the related art uses a stand to rest on a flat surface. In order to support the display device on the flat surface, the device has a stand with a structure that allows the display to be adjusted and moved up and down to offer convenience to a user. Thus, when using the display, the user can move the display up or down to adjust the screen to a desired height, depending on the user's requirements.
Display devices according to the related art employ a sliding assembly that adjusts the height of the display by sliding up or down on the stand. However, the distance between the user and the display device, the tilting angle of the display device, and its height cannot be adjusted simultaneously.
Another type of display device stand according to the related art uses a four bar link to adjust the tilt of the display device. However, while this configuration is capable of easily adjusting the tilt of the display device, it cannot conveniently adjust the height of the display device due to the limits of the stand.
In the related art, a stand for a display device does not allow simultaneous height, tilt, and distance adjustments (to a user) of a display device. Also, a display device cannot be positioned at a substantially elevated height.